An Easter Egg Hunt
by hickyroo
Summary: Detty One-shot fanfic! An Easter egg hunt...what is Betty surprise? Read on to find out... Very Daniel and Betty - Fluff alert


A Easter Egg Hunt

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Ugly Betty" or any of the characters. Wish I did! So no profit made… p.s. if I was a UB writer, belivce me they would be togther now, get it. **

An Easter Egg Hunt 

Betty was quite contents sitting at her desk, day dreaming, planning a Good Friday present for her boyfriend, which would involve a good deal of unwrapping. 

Suddenly, before her vision stood a large white rabbit with oversize pink floppy ears, holding a large Easter egg…a tatty sight for her divine eyes; a small yelp escape her mouth. Rabbits and cute chicks are specimen of my horror. Take deep breaths, rabbits are little animals that embody of all cuteness of Easter so get over it. 

The bunny started hopping up and down on spot, dancing with the oversized egg. 

"Before you start singing – hand me the egg – and hop out of here, before my boss have you arrest for wasting mode's staff time" Taking the large egg from his paws, he turn to hop out from sight, thanks goodness, nightmarish vision is over. 

Unravelling the luxurious pink bow with gold trimming, reveal a lush dark brown chocolate egg, hmmm the mystery giver has taste… I wonder who that could be. Nested inside the egg was glided gold envelope, inside a plain cream card read – 

To My Betty, the myth said that every rainbow has a pot of gold at the end. To find your gold – you must enter the ice maiden den to find your next clue. 

Betty's heart skipped with excitement, a curious smile spread across her face, she glance into Daniel's office, forgetting his full day of meeting. A feline Amanda appears at her desk, her eyes hunger for chocolate and purring for details. 

"Oh Betty Betty, have you learnt nothing at Mode – Chocolate contains lots of fats and calories – something your hips could do without" Amanda eyed the broken shard of the lavish egg. 

"It yours Amanda" Betty moved down tunnel cautiously towards evil Wilhelmina's den: the realm of mode's hell. She entered the white office, which somewhat resemble a toilet roll advert, a luxury sensuous feeling but devoid any real sense of emotions. The place gave Betty the jeepers' creeper, she quickly scan the snow white horizon until she found piles of egg places at centre of evilmina's desk. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she searches through the eggs, looking for a connection with her pervious egg. 

Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of the gold treading on jade green bow, she grabbed the next egg, tearing away the bow, finding the next clue nested in the hollow among rose petal. Ah, an Easter egg hunts taking a romantic turn. 

My Betty, you are step closer to your pot of gold. Cast your memory back to our first date, I got you babe. xxx 

Slow smile spread across Betty's feature, she realise the CD in question, a recent gift from Daniel was at home in Queens. Betty staggered from her office arm with the next clue, charmed by her boyfriend generous nature. Betty assumed that Daniel's Easter egg hunt meant she now had permission to leave Mode: to resolve their hunt. 

On the train ride home to Queens she could not help but to speculate her prize. Trying hard to suppress her giggles, she imagined him wearing a playgirl outfits, floppy ears, bow tie and lastly, of course, fluffy bug bunny tail. Betty took great pride and delight knowing that he never been so romantic with his pencil model girlfriends, it is all for me and only for me.

Upon entering her bedroom, she found a large package lay on her bed, tied with same jade green bow from previous egg. On top laid the Sonny and Cher greatest hit CD, firstly, she opens the CD to find a note...

My Betty, another step closer but not quite. xxx 

Throwing the note aside, she carefully unwrap the large package, inside she found a plush moss green silk dress, hem laced with gold treading, which included tiny encrust diamond, it was fill with acute details yet so it was so simple. Her heart expels a small flutter, she was amazed at his fine taste but most importantly, he was so in tune with her taste. Green was her favorite color, it contrast beautifully with her olive skin and he knew that. She knew that Daniel has upped his game from Easter Hunt to a romantic evening; at the base of the box she found her next clue. 

B, The car will arrive at five… D xxx 

Couple of hours to get ready, right shower first, no have a bath, it will relax your nerves, hmmm… facemask, wash hair… focus on your breathing. Betty completely trusted Daniel and his surprise but she could not help her sinking feeling of disappointing him, she cherish his complements but she also knew in his eyes she was perfect. 

5.25pm: Jackson Height: Daniel Meade's apartment 

Betty checked her reflection in the mirror within the elevator; she felt quite content with her look, her hair tied up in a French twist, leaving a few strand curls around her face. The green dress fitted perfectly, hung perfectly upon her curves, the straps frame her slender shoulder and chest. Most of all, she felt sexy, something she ever felt with Henry. Taking a deep breath she rang the doorbell, seconds felt like minutes… the door opened, she was greeted by smartly dress Daniel. 

"Betty you look like a Greek goddess" leaning forward to place a soft kiss upon her lips, gently leading her into his abode. Betty greatly amused by the state of his kitchen, arrays of pots, foods spillage, cooks book… but she was touch, and he was certainly rich enough to have a chef prepare the meal. 

"You did all this for me" pointing to what was left of a kitchen, her heart melted once her eyes discover the candle lit table. 

"Oh Daniel, it's so beautiful, beyond my dream" 

"Come and sit down, before I burn our dinner" once Betty was seated, he rushed around the kitchen, trying to stay calm, desperate to please his girlfriend. 

"Okay that should be okay for another few minutes, here is the starters" popping bread sticks down onto the table. 

"You are all class" waving a breadstick at him. 

"Who are we kidding, it us Betty, me and you, we are not some kind of show for the rest of New York elites" 

"So what for main course then, Mr. I am not showing off Meade?" 

"Homemade Pepperoni pizza like our first date"

"That was not our first date, we were just friends"

"Hmmm we were best friend, which has given us our solid foundation for our relationship so it was the beginning of us Betty" The sound of beeping egg timer interrupt their conversation; Daniel depart from table and return with a pizza large enough to feed a small troop. Once seated next to her, he lifted a box places it between them. 

"What is this?" 

"It your prize at the end of the rainbow" 

"I'm so touch by all your effort, and you did all this for me" 

"Go on open it" Betty opened the box carefully under the watchful gaze of Daniel. She peer inside to find an lavish metal gold egg, encrust with many gems which reflected myriads of colors, she lifted it out of box careful and place it on the table, her vision was met with colors she never knew existed, array of pinks, jaded green and deep lush purples. 

"It's a Faberge Egg, it has been in my family for many generations" 

"Daniel, I cannot accept this gift, it belong to your family" 

"I had a feeling you were going to say that… there is a latch on the front, I need you to open it" Betty proceed under his guidance, inside she found a small velour case shape like an egg. Daniel took the smaller egg from her hands and got down upon his knee. 

"My Betty, you have bewitched me body and soul… will you be my wife" opening the small egg to reveal a small diamond white gold ring inside. Betty had never expected this, she imagine Daniel dress as a bunny but not this. 

"Of course, I will be your wife" even though she had not expecting a marriage proposal, it seems like the most natural thing in the world. 

_**Happy Easter to you all… you know the drill… reviews make me happy. Happy writer means more fanfic. **_


End file.
